


Tom Riddle hace suyo a Harry

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reto de selene2000</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom Riddle hace suyo a Harry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selene2000](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=selene2000).



“Señoras y señores, estamos aquí reunidos para quitarle la virginidad a Harry Potter”, se regocijaba por dentro Tom Riddle.

 

“Señores y señores, aquí Harry Potter, una vez más arriesgando su vida para salvar al mundo”, podría haber pensado Harry, pero no estaba pensando, estaba más bien sudando helado y temblando de pies a cabeza.

 

—Tranquilo, no te va a doler —sonrió Riddle. A pesar de que tenía una apariencia joven, cuando uno tenía su boca tan cerca sus colmillos todavía parecían sobresalir como si cargaran veneno.

 

Harry tragó en seco.

 

—Cállate y hazlo de una vez —retó Potter.

 

—Gryffindor —resopló Riddle—. No es como lanzar un  _avada_. Esto es mucho más satisfactorio.

 

Harry lo pateó. Peligrosamente cerca de la entrepierna.

 

—Cállate y procede, Riddle.

 

Riddle, un poco encabritado, agarró a Harry de las caderas, le flexionó las rodillas y se acomodó entre sus piernas. En ese momento, Harry se sintió más desnudo que nunca.

 

“Espera, ya lo pensé mejor. No quiero que lo hagas”, pensó Harry y estuvo a punto de levantarse y salir corriendo, pero en lugar de eso se aferró a las sábanas y lo miró con la barbilla levantada.

 

—Es mejor que disfrutes —siseó Tom. Y fue en ese momento que Harry notó que estaba hablando en pársel. Y fue en ese vergonzoso momento cuando se excitó. Un poco. Poquísimo. Casi nada—. No todos los días uno se acuesta con la persona más perversa de los últimos siglos…

 

Y, sonriendo, Tom Riddle hizo suyo a Harry Potter y Harry Potter sintió la perversidad recorrer su cuerpo en forma de placer eléctrico.


End file.
